High Rise
by auroraazure
Summary: Anzu stops by her boyfriend's office for a visit. Her visit starts out innocently enough, until his lips are on hers and she finds herself unable to resist for very long... Story inspired by an otp prompt. LEMON. ONE SHOT.


High Rise

This one shot is rated M due to the nature of the prompt… That being said, it IS a lemon. Just giving you fair warning…

I got this idea from the otpprompts Tumblr page .com … The prompt is:

 _Imagine your OTP having sex in front of a window of a luxurious high-rise building._

I honestly don't remember how or why Seto & Anzu became my OTP… It was more than 10 years ago though. I remember watching the 4Kids dub of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime and my initial OTP was Anzu and Yami Yugi/Atem… Somehow I discovered Seto & Anzu and some wonderful fics on this site that really sold the idea of them as a pairing to me. The rest is history I guess LOL. I actively look out for "azureshipping" stories and I'm happy to see that there are still new stories coming out on this site. I have always wanted to contribute somehow but didn't know how or when, etc. I don't think I'm an amazing writer by any means but I wanted to try my hand at it…

I've also never written a lemon before… but I guess there's a first time for everything.

Please review and let me know what you think…? I definitely appreciate constructive criticism, I only ask that you critique the work in a respectful manner (no flames and such).

Without further ado, here is my one-shot! If it helps to have a reference to the passage of time, Anzu is 24 and Seto is 25.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, only Kazuki Takahashi does. The companies that make the anime and games are included in that, by extension.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Anzu was trying to remember how she had gotten into this… It was hard to think of anything at all as her boyfriend was currently brushing her hair over to one side and kissing his way down from her lips to her neck. She felt his breath feather across her skin every time he kissed her and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Seto…" she whispered softly and was met with mostly silence as he continued his ministrations.

Anzu huffed, her conflicting emotions clouding her mind. The rational, responsible side of her told her that his _office_ was certainly not the place to get hot and heavy. After all, Seto Kaiba's office had floor to ceiling windows which overlooked the busy streets below. Although they were not quiet in direct view as the building was so much higher than the others in the area, Anzu couldn't help but wonder if someone would somehow see them. However, there was another part of her that was taking over with every passing second. As inappropriate as it would be, Anzu couldn't help but feel a small thrill at the prospect of getting caught. She had never done something so risky before and it was _exciting_.

Here she was, visiting her boyfriend at work. Seto Kaiba, the respected, esteemed, intimidating, world renowned and _expert_ (in more ways than one) billionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp. It had begun innocently enough, she was done with dance practice and wanted to stop by and say hello on her way home and then…

 _Flashback_

 _Anzu smiled as she reached her desitination. She looked up at the Kaiba Corp. building from the sidewalk. The luxury high rise building loomed over this part of Domino, dominating the surrounding buildings in height. The sun still shone on it, illuminating the windows with a glare before begin its descent into the horizon. It was about an hour before sunset after all._

 _Anzu couldn't help but smile, of course this building had to be better than all the rest. Seto Kaiba wouldn't have it any other way. Anzu adjusted her duffle bag on her shoulder and began to walk across the courtyard and into the lobby, dodging businessmen and women along the way. They were eager to get home to their families, or perhaps a bar to grab a drink after a stressful work day. Anzu supposed she couldn't blame them. Her boyfriend could be quite menacing when he needed to be._

 _She climbed the steps, past the Blue Eyes White Dragon statues and into the lobby. The sliding glass doors opened swiftly and she was greeted by the cool air, a welcome change to the heat she felt from dance practice and being outside._

" _Hello Anzu!" the receptionist greeted her as she walked in. She had long gotten past the habit of referring to her as Ms. Mazaki. After all, she'd been Seto's girlfriend for quite some time and has since met many employees, insisting that they dismiss the formal address as they got to know her._

 _Anzu smiled as she walked past the front desk to the elevator. Once inside she pressed the button for the penthouse floor where Seto's office was located. She leaned against the railing as the elevator quickly ascended, taking her to her destination. She walked down the marble tiled hallway, using the Blue Eyes White Dragon knocker to make her presence known._

 _She heard footsteps as the door swung open to reveal Seto, who was currently on the phone. He gestured for her to come in and held up his index finger, telling Anzu to give him a moment. His eyes softened slightly as he looked at her, and Anzu could hear someone chattering into his ear through his headset. His face quickly changed to an angry one and Anzu quickly sat on the chair opposite his desk, removing her duffle bag and sliding it under her chair._

" _I don't CARE how long it takes, I NEED this prototype done by tonight! I need to present the latest dueling technology at the conference this weekend!"_

 _Anzu winced as he yelled into the mouthpiece, clearly stressed._

" _Y-yes K-Kaiba-sama. We will bring in more help right away"_

" _No excuses Suzuki, I can't afford another slip up. I will be coming in to test it tomorrow morning."_

 _Seto ripped the headset out of his ear, throwing it across his desk. His leather chair creaked as he collapsed onto it. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his noise to reduce the oncoming headache._

" _Um… hi" Anzu whispered as she reached across the desk to take his hand._

 _Seto's hand fell from his face and he opened his eyes. Anzu was glad to see that they had softened again._

" _Hello, Anzu. I apologize for not greeting you when you came in. These fools have yet to complete the prototype device for the VR Duel System and my patience is wearing thin…"_

 _(Note: I know that in the anime, and the recent movie, Kaiba's technology has always been cutting edge but since I haven't seen the movie I can't speak on it. I am drawing from current technology in which people can wear a headset with their phones and be immersed in a game. Which isn't really new but the ability to use it on a mobile phone is, from my understanding so… I'm not the best at technology – sorry!)_

 _Anzu offered Seto a small smile and squeezed his hand gently. While she did not fully understand his work and the industry he was in, she imagined that it was stressful all the same. It wasn't easy running a highly successful company, especially not at such a young age._

" _Now come over here so I can greet you properly" Seto said with a smirk as he watched Anzu get up from her chair and walk over to him. It was then that he was able to fully appreciate her presence and take in the sight of her._

 _Her hair was tousled from dance practice, and a few strands stuck to her cheek and the back of her neck. She was wearing a white lightweight cotton dress, which hit the middle of her thigh. Seto noticed that the material wasn't quite opaque, the residual sunlight beaming in from his windows highlighting her ample curves that lay beneath her dress. He felt himself grow warmer, despite the air conditioning in his office._

 _Anzu was close enough for him to reach out and grab her. His large hands enveloped her wrists and he pulled her towards him. With a slight stumble, Anzu was practically in his lap, her knee nestled between his legs. Anzu felt the leather sink under her weight, cooling her. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes as he pulled her close, one hand cradling her cheek._

 _Seto looked into Anzu's cerulean eyes and held her gaze before kissing her gently. He breathed in deeply, Anzu's delicate vanilla perfume filling his nose. When they first began dating, she had been self conscious of visiting him after dance practice, thinking she smelled of sweat and that Seto wouldn't want to be close to her. She quickly learned that opposite was true, especially when Seto insisted that she smelled just fine._

 _Anzu leaned into him, bracing herself by holding her hands to his chest, deepening the kiss. She relished the feel of Seto's broad chest under her hands. Despite the thick dress shirt he was wearing, she could feel his muscle definition. She felt Seto's other hand snake its way down her back, resting just above her hips. Seto's tongue caressed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly to allow him entrance._

 _Anzu's head was swimming as he began to swirl his tongue along hers. She couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped her. As soon as it did, her eyes flew open. She broke their kiss and straightened herself up and off of Seto, much to his displeasure. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly, trying not to chuckle as she began to fidget and straighten out her now wrinkled dress._

" _Seto… we can't. I mean, not that we can't, I want to just not no- I mean, not here. Th-this is your office and it wouldn't be smart to… what if someone…" Anzu stammered between shaky breaths._

 _Seto smiled knowingly. She looked so cute when she was flustered. Seto knew with one look at her that their kissing had begun to rile her up. Hell, she wasn't the only one. He didn't have to do much to get her there, and neither did she. It was both a gift and a curse. Seto knew that his office certainly wasn't the place for that, and yet…_

 _It certainly wasn't there first time, not by a long shot, but they had never dared to do anything in a public space before. It was either in their bed, bedroom floor, bathroom counter, shower, kitchen, or…_

' _Damn it' Seto thought to himself as he let his mind wander. His office wasn't necessarily public, but it was just enough to make Anzu apprehensive…_

 _He stood up from his chair and walked the short distance over to her, cradling her cheek in his hand once more._

" _Relax…" he whispered as he kissed her again. This time, Anzu found it harder to stop him…_

 _End Flashback_

Ah, yes. Now she remembered. He had told her to relax, and while she desperately wanted to, especially when he was getting closer to the base of her neck, that rational voice inside her head kept nagging at her.

"Seto…" she repeated, this time with some firmness in her voice.

"Hm?" he murmured between kisses.

"Seto, come on, what if someone were to walk in on us?" she breathed, involuntarily moving her head to the side to allow him more access to the skin on her neck.

Seto stopped with a sigh and looked into her eyes. Anzu noticed the way they darkened slightly with desire and she felt her face grow hot.

"Relax," he repeated, "most everyone in this building has gone home for the night."

His employees knew better than to disturb him in his office, unless it was urgent. Even if it was, it was nothing Seto couldn't handle on his own. The only people that would be left were the custodial staff and his security. The custodial staff would take quite some time to reach his floor, and his security guards had many more areas to patrol than his office. Only he had access to the cameras in his private office anyway. He made sure to remind himself to review the tapes later.

Anzu looked up at him apprehensively. She didn't doubt him, but she was still slightly paranoid. Did she mention that she had never done something like this before?

"Ok…" she said softly, her lips pouting slightly. She wanted to protest some more, but she decided against it, as he resumed kissing her neck.

She sighed, and Seto knew it wouldn't be long before eased her mind completely…

His hand reached the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, being mindful not to be too rough with her. In their early stages, Seto had accidently pulled her forward so roughly that his chin hit her nose. Anzu forgave him, but by then the mood had dissipated. Seto didn't want any repeats of that incident…

He shuddered as Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck and began to lightly trace her fingers up and down his neck, smiling at his reaction.

Seto's hands stroked her sides down to her hips, reaching back and caressing her bottom, giving it a nice squeeze. Anzu's body was toned due to her many years of dancing, and her curves were firm but soft to the touch. His squeeze elicited another moan from her lips and she pressed her body further into his, closing whatever little distance there was between them. Seto felt her breasts against his chest and growled. There were too many layers of clothes separating them.

As if reading his mind, Anzu loosened his silk tie and let it fall to the floor beneath them. She felt the rounded buttons of his shirt under her fingers and began to slowly undo them. Once she reached the last one she slid his shirt down to his elbows and began running her hands across his chest, relishing the way his skin felt.

Seto released her for a moment as he shrugged off the rest of his shirt. He began to tug on the hem of Anzu's dress, hiking it up past her thighs and up to her hips. His hands brushed across her smooth skin and her underwear, and it was then that he noticed she was wearing lace. He broke their kiss and lifted Anzu's dress up over her body and her arms. Her hair fell back into place across her shoulders as the dress was removed and Seto looked down at her. He sucked in a breath as he looked at her.

Anzu blushed and Seto noticed that the blush crept down her neck and across her collarbone, flushing her ivory skin into a pretty shade of pink. Despite their time together, she never got tired of the way Seto looked at her. Whether she was wearing clothing or not. He always looked at her with such love in his eyes, a look that took her by surprise the very first time. She still couldn't believe that _she_ was the object of his affection. She wondered how she ever got so lucky. Somehow he had managed to completely capture her heart, something that she couldn't have imagined when they were younger.

Seto had a similar train of thought. Who would have thought that Yugi's best friend would be the girl that he would fall in love with. The girl that was currently standing in front of him half naked. He had been preoccupied with other things in their high school days, but couldn't deny the fact that she was an attractive girl. He had bumped into her on a busy New York intersection one night and invited her out to dinner with the intention of "catching up". He had become amicable with Yugi's group ever since Atem had departed to the afterlife, his presence in their life changing them all completely and tying their lives together. They were all bound by their experiences, a fact that Seto had stopped fighting years ago.

They began seeing each other shortly after their chance encounter, Seto learning that Anzu had achieved her dream of studying dance in New York. He just so happened to be there visiting Kaiba Corporation's New York office on business. He would go on to attend more and more of her shows, even ones that were in other states and countries. Their affections for each other grew slowly over time, and neither knew where they would be had they not bumped into each other out of millions of people in the city.

Anzu eventually made her way back to Japan with her dance company, with a series of shows slated to take place over the next few years. Seto was grateful for this, as the distance could be trying at times. Even if he _was_ Seto Kaiba, he still had a corporation to run, and his duties sometimes meant he couldn't go see her as often as he'd liked. Now she was here, standing before him, clad in a lacy nude bra and matching underwear.

The material had laid over her chest nicely, and Seto noticed that it was slightly sheer after all. He slowly reached out his hand and caressed her breast, watching her face for her reaction. Anzu's eyes had slowly closed, long black eyelashes resting against her cheeks. Seto continued to caress her slowly, yet Anzu had grown slightly impatient and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his hand. Seto didn't need any more hints, and he continued his fevered kisses at the base of the neck, moving his way down her collarbone.

Anzu placed her leg between his, noticing his excitement literally growing in his pants. She reached her hands down to his belt, fumbling with it as her fingers came into contact with the metal.

"Let me help you with that…" Seto said as he quickly removed his belt. His pants followed soon after. Guiding Anzu to the window, he pressed her against it. Anzu moaned as her heated skin came into contact with the cool glass, sending a shiver down her spine.

Seto reached behind her, unclasping her bra. He threw it to the side along with the rest of her clothes and let his hands explore the newly exposed area of her back. He felt her nipples brush against his chest and hardening now that they were exposed to the cool air. He took one between his fingers, pinching it.

Anzu hissed as his lips found her other breast and took it into his mouth. Seto trailed his hand down to her waist, playing with the waistband of her underwear. He decided to feel her a bit more, caressing her legs. Anzu instinctively wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. She could feel his hardness press against her and they both moaned.

Seto could feel her heat and her moisture through the fabric and grit his teeth. She was eager to feel him, that was clear. He felt her delicate hand move past the material of his boxers and…

" _Shit"_ Seto breathed as her hand closed around him and began to stroke him gently. Knowing his underwear was only hindering her efforts, he removed them and allowed them to fall to his feet. He sighed as the cool air hit his skin, mingling with the warmth from her hand.

He decided that to return the gesture, sliding her underwear down to the floor and finding her slick folds. He slid a single finger up and down, her wetness coating the tip. His finger slid in easily and he began to give her some much deserved attention. He felt her hand slack against him and she threw her head back. He smirked again, enjoying the effect he always had on her. It felt good, being able to please her this way. He felt powerful, in a different way.

Her hands held onto his shoulders as she tiptoed, eager to feel more and more of him.

"Seto…please…" She whimpered. She needed much more than this.

Seto wanted to prolong their pleasure, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would last with his name falling out of her lips like that. She writhed underneath him, and he withdrew his hand from her center. Seto quickly walked back to his desk and shuffled through his drawers. Finding what he needed, he returned to her. Anzu leaned against the window, her breath coming out in short bursts. She opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly confused.

"What? You never know. It's always best to be… prepared" Seto quickly unwrapped the condom and sheathed himself.

Before Anzu could speak he once again closed the distance between them, grabbing the back of her legs and they instinctively wrapped around his waist. He aligned himself with her, holding her against him by the small of her back. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a small smile.

He knew she couldn't take it much longer, and before he could move she slid down his length, taking it all in. Seto groaned as she enveloped him with her warmth.

Wrapping her arms around him, and leaning her head into his shoulder, Anzu began to circle her hips. Seto thrust in time with her, falling into a rhythm. They moved together, and Seto braced himself against the window with his free hand.

They both moaned as their movements became faster and increasingly more passionate. Anzu's lips found Seto's and she paused between kisses, her breathing becoming erratic. Seto tried to hold back, but that was becoming increasingly difficult the more she moved against him. He was getting closer but he wanted to bring her to her release first. Anzu felt him getting closer and deeper, and she was so very close.

Her head fell against his shoulder again and she couldn't hold back her moans. She was almost…

"Sssetoooo" she moaned, almost desperately.

"What is it Anzu?" He smirked against her hair, knowing very well what _it_ was.

"I'm….I-" She whispered.

Seto kissed her hair, burying his face into it.

"Go ahead Anzu, you can let go…"

As soon as he uttered it he felt her clench around him, nails clawing at his back. It sent him over the edge and soon he too, felt himself let go. He pumped into her, his release wracking his body. Their bodies slick with sweat, Seto guided Anzu's trembling legs back onto the floor, her back sliding down the window with him falling to the floor. The pink and purple hues of the sky colored his office in a sort of ethereal light.

'How apropos' Seto thought to himself

They lay there for a bit, their breathing slowly returning back to normal.

Seto looked over at Anzu and stroked her hair away from her face. She smiled and looked up at him. "That was…"

"Intense?" He finished for her.

"Yeah…" Anzu said with a breathy laugh. She was glad she decided to stop by after all.

"I love you, Anzu" Seto said softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too Seto…" She replied as she kissed him deeply.

"You should visit me more often"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Whew! There you have it folks, my first Seto and Anzu lemon. Heck, my first lemon period!

I can't believe I actually wrote one! I would like to think that I did the "lemon" aspect some justice…

I didn't intend for it to go on for this long, let alone for it to include fluff. I guess I got carried away, I hope no one minds!

I didn't delve _too_ deeply into the backstory, it just happened naturally as I was writing. I couldn't seem to just write something that was only focusing on the physical aspect of their relationship. I'm quite the romantic at heart and I _adore_ fluff. I hope my explanation sufficed and that it was somewhat believable…

Please don't forget to review!

Thank you for reading! I hope to write some more Seto and Anzu stories in the future!

AuroraAzure


End file.
